The Child is Enchanted
by Mai Ascot
Summary: AU Luke is enchanted by a spectre of the force, his curse is simple: Obey every command you are given. But when he is captured by Darth Vader, what will he do when he finds out about his son's curse? Ella Enchanted inspired. Rated K   may be changed .
1. Chapter 1

The Child is Enchanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Ella Enchanted.

Summary: AU Luke is enchanted by a spectre of the force, his curse is simple: Obey. But when he is captured by Darth Vader, what will he do when he finds out about his son's curse?

Ella Enchanted merged with Star Wars, inspired by the challenge set by Mariella Bullet in '07, but not an exact copy of it. There is no Ella Enchanted characters, but the curse is exactly the same.

AN: This is my "fun" story so I'm going to do mad things with the characters that they don't deserve, but I will try and keep them all in character. Vader may be an exception. Also, the ritual... thingy is translated from Google Translate and is apparently in Irish, so enjoy!

**-(...)-**

**Tattooine**

Owen walked slowly towards his homestead, on a dusty road, forged by Storm troopers. He cradled his nephew's small body, and looked into his vivid blue eyes, so like-

No.

He would not think of _him _again.

He continued walking, his back taking the brunt of the two suns, the dying embers of Tattoo 1 and the midday fireball of Tattoo 2.

Owen Lars squinted, and saw an elderly woman walking towards him, taking the same dust path as he was, her wispy white hair flying around her tanned face. She was getting closer and her leathery old face was twisted into a smile as she eyed the bundle in Owen's arms.

"Oh, is that a baby? Ooh, I love babies. Can I hold him?" the last sentence was unnecessary , as she had already swooped and was now rocking Luke awkwardly in her arms, bobbing him up and down and cooing at him.

"Madame, I don't-" but his futile attempts were cut off by the woman's eyes, glowing green.

Owen was frozen in place for a second, consumed by the unnatural light coming from the woman's eyes. Then his sense came back to him, and he made to move to stop the woman, to snatch his nephew from her arms, and get as far away from her as possible (and maybe tell Beru while shaking at so close he had come to losing his nephew).

But Owen couldn't move.

His limbs refused to respond and he could only watch in horror as the... entity started chanting while Luke still smiled happily in her arms, oblivious that something terrible was occurring.

"**Mic****Suns****, **

**Eascraíonn an****One****roghnaithe****mac****,**

**ní mór dó ****éisteacht****a****sinsir****,**

**ní bheidh sé ****é seo a dhéanamh****gan****bronntanas****.**

**Mé a thabhairt****leis****an bronntanas****:**

_**Obedience.**_**"**

Owen only understood the last word, but he knew from the sincerity in the words there was a ancient ritual of the... Force? Was that what Kenobi called it?

But he had no time to contemplate this, as his muscles started working again.

On instinct, he ran forward, holding out his hands for Luke. Just as he got close enough, the woman vanished, into light particles.

Luke hovered in the air uncertainly. Owen reached out and plucked his nephew out of the air. He then ran home as fast as he could.

**-(...)-**

From that day on, no matter what Beru and Owen did, Luke would always obey any order put to him. To let Luke live a normal life, they refrained from giving him direct orders, and told him nothing of the curse put upon him when he was scarcely a day old. And this, is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

The Child is Enchanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Ella Enchanted.

Summary: AU Luke is enchanted by a spectre of the force, his curse is simple: Obey any order you are given. But when he is captured by Darth Vader, what will he do when he finds out about his son's curse?

Ella Enchanted merged with Star Wars, inspired by the challenge set by Mariella Bullet in '07, but not an exact copy of it. There is no Ella Enchanted characters, but the curse is exactly the same.

AN: This is my "fun" story so I'm going to do mad things with the characters that they don't deserve, but I will try and keep them all in character. Vader may be an exception.

**-(...)-**

**Twenty Years Later**

**Deep Space**

"Leia... we have a problem!" Luke yelled into the intercom, and a moment later Princess Leia Organa's voice crackled back at him, a definite note of urgency in her voice.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" she shouted, obviously competing with the background noise of other people at the rebel base shouting with at their pilots, asking for information, and Luke had to yell just as loud back at her to cover the sound of his engine.

"Two things! One-" but his voice was cut out by some screaming of another person in the base that was unintelligible. A thought suddenly occurred to him that made the dire situation he was in a little better for a moment. The thought was that anyone who was watching at either side of the intercom would think they were both out of their minds, screaming at their intercoms like their lives depended on it. _Your life __**does **__depend on it, _Luke's subconscious reminded him_._ Leia's voice once again was dominant in the battle of volumes.

"What were you saying? What's wrong?"

"_The Executor_ is here! They must've been tipped off about the scout mission!" Luke heard a quiet gasp. Well, it sounded quiet to him; it must've been quite loud if he had been in the room. The base seemed to have fallen silent, a huge difference from second before when they were shouting to hear each other only seconds before, and only faint footsteps tipped him off that everyone was listening in for information.

"Wh- What's the second thing?" Now there was no doubt that in the rebel base a pin could've dropped. Luke gulped.

"The other guys got away," Luke was forced to shout once again as he drew closer to Vader's personal ship, and he heard the sighs reverberating around the room on the other end of the intercom "but I'm caught in a tractor beam."

The effect was instantaneous.

Large shouts came from the intercom, tinny sounding in Luke's X-Wing. Suddenly he heard Han's voice, panicked with Chewie's growls in the background.

"Kid! We'll get you out! We'll get ya-"

The intercom died.

Luke took a deep breath, picked up his blaster and jumped out of his X-Wing, fighting for his life, Artoo still perched on top of his ship. He hit a few Storm troopers with red blasts, effectively killing them where they stood. Then he realised they were retaliating with blue bolts.

Stunners.

_Kriff._

They wanted him alive.

He didn't have long to think about it though as he was hit by a blue light and the world faded into darkness. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was some laboured mechanical breathing.

**-(...)-**

Han put his head in his hands in despair as the intercom died. Everyone was silent. This was the last intercom to go down.

The room was silent.

Luke was on _The Executor._

That son-of-a-bitch _Vader's _flagship.

Luke. Stuck with Vader.

Tortured by Vader.

Killed by Vader.

Han couldn't deal with that; he just couldn't.

Abruptly, he stood, his chair scraping against the floor. He pulled his keys out and made a gesture to Chewy, and they both headed to the door. He _would _rescue Luke. He had to.

He'd said as much to the Kid.

_We'll get you out. We'll get you out. We'll get you out. We'll get you out. We'll get you out. We'll get you out. I'll get you out. I promise Kid._

He was so caught up in his thoughts that at first he didn't recognise Leia's hand flying out to grab him, and only when he was pulled back did he spin round with an incredulous look on his face.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she hissed, so only he could hear her.

"No, I'm trying to stop Luke being killed." he snarled and made for the door again.

"You. Will. Stay. Here." Leia growled, and grabbed his collar with both hands and forcibly dragged him back into the control room.

"Don't you care that's Luke's on _The Executor?_" he asked, abruptly. Leia's expression changed into one of pain and self loathing, but the strong Leia was back in an instant, her painfilled voice the only indication there had been a change at all.

"Of _course_ I care. Of _course_ I do. But getting ourselves killed isn't going to save him. We need to plan this."

"Screw plans! This is Luke out there. _Luke. _Do you want a back story?" Leia opened her mouth to interrupt, but Han was on a roll now.

"Luke Skywalker from Tattooine, lived with his Aunt and Uncle on a moisture farm until he was eighteen. Owner of Threepio and Artoo Detoo. Fearless rebel leader, Rescuer of Princess Leia Organa, Jedi Knight in training , Destroyer of the Death Star. _Luke Skywalker, _Leia. Our friend. Did you forget?"

Leia opened and closed her mouth, and then with shaking hands hauled Han back into the control room, slamming the door behind her.

Everyone saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, but nobody commented.

**...**

Vader stood over the Rebel, a snarl twisting his features, though nobody could see behind his mask.

Vader _hated _Rebels.

Vader _hated _the Rebel who blew up the Death Star.

So Vader _despised _this particular Rebel, with his sandy blonde hair and tanned face and clefted chin and petite frame.

Because Vader knew that X-Wing.

It was the X-Wing of the pilot who had blown up the Death Star.

He hadn't seen his face, at least not clearly, up there at least two years ago.

But he would recognise him anywhere.

So this... this was going to be _fun._

Because Vader _despised _this particular Rebel.


	3. AN

Hello readers :)

I haven't used this account in a while, and just to make it official, every one of the works on this account if not completed is unfinished and will be abandoned along with the account. If you want to adopt any one of the stories, feel free, just please put that the original idea was mine and however many chapters you are using are mine.

This account will be left as it is, not deleted so you can still look at the stories, and the completed ones that I like will be edited and probably put onto my ao3 account which is: thegirl.

Sorry and thanks for liking, reading, reviewing and commenting on my stories, this website has made me so much more confident in my writing and I have you all to thank for that.

Thanks.


End file.
